powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Goldar (Revisited Series)
Goldar is a powerful yet very overconfident warrior that served under the command of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd. He usually fought alongside Scorpina, his true love, or Mordant, his cousin. As his name implies, Goldar sports a golden suit of armor with a matching helmet. Goldar is a humanoid feline with red eyes and a gravelly voice. Character history Pre-Mighty Morphin Revisited According to the first conversations between Goldar and Lord Zedd, Goldar and his brother Silverax served Zedd with unquestioning loyalty before he was assigned to Rita's team eons ago. Where and for how long he served Zedd, however, is unknown because no information has been given. However, Silverax considered Zedd to be weak, and Goldar was ordered to kill his brother - an act that he could never bring himself to do. Furious, Zedd killed Silverax, to Goldar's sadness. Goldar and Silverax's ancestor was a guardian of the Zeo Crystal thousands of years ago. Alpha 5, during the Zeo Quest, traveled back in time to retrieve his piece of the crystal, and before he could obtain it he had to fight Goldar's ancestor and beat him. Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited Goldar led his Empress' very first invasion against the Earth. However, he was soon faced the Power Rangers, young children gifted with the energies of the Power Coins, and was beaten by their Megazord after a very intense fight. He also became notable for telling Rita what to do frequently (which Rita told him never to do again in "Doomsday", part 2), and always promised that they will get revenge for their schemes' failures, even though they really didn't in the end. He also has been called a "bumbling fool" by Rita once, and was scolded by Rita vehemently in "Happy Birthday, Alpha!", being called a "worthless misfit" and a "dweeb". This pattern also happened when Zedd was introduced as well; in addition to insulting the now apparently-incompetent golden warrior, he often blamed Goldar for his own failures, and had a habit of silencing him (and Squatt and Baboo) frequently, which is the reason why Goldar doesn't have as many lines as he did in the preious season. Ever since then, Goldar fought the Rangers and their Zords, growing a strong hatred for Jason, Kimberly and Tommy, for their continual victories in single combat. He also grew an even stronger rivalry with Alpha 5 for his own combat skills. Goldar also had a Zord of his own known as Cyclopsis, an ancient war machine, but this Zord was defeated by the Rangers' Ultrazord after a prolonged battle. He was also involved in one of Bulk and Skull's more memorable encounters with a monster. When Lord Zedd arrived on the moon, Goldar reluctantly abandoned Rita for his old master, regaining his wings in the process. As Zedd's right hand man, Goldar led many missions for him, encountering Tommy (now the White Ranger) again and again. Each time they fought, the White Ranger would best him, sending Goldar back to Zedd in disgrace. When Rita returned to the moon and married Zedd, Goldar was aghast at first, but secretly wanted Zedd to be eliminated because he was being abused by him as well. Zedd ordered Goldar to organize and prepare the wedding ceremony. The gold warrior objects, but says he will obey when the Lord Zedd silences Goldar with a harsh yell of his name and reminds him of the penalty for failure; while the penalty is not said outright, fans have speculated that the penalty is death. He and Alpha effectively became partners when the little robot was brainwashed by Rita and a dream-induced Zedd to serve them. However, in several deleted scenes, Goldar would become envious over Rita having greater favor with Dark Alpha over himself, and as a result he attempts to kill Dark Alpha several times, resulting in him being banished from the Moon Palace. When Alpha was freed from Rita and Zedd's brainwashing and corruption, Goldar's dislike for Alpha slowly dissipates and he develops a grudging respect for the little, wondrous automaton. When he finally discovered the marriage was a sham, he immediately set out to make things right and had Finster create an antidote for the love spell Rita used. It worked, and Zedd ordered Rita to be banished again but was incapacitated when Rita zapped him with her wand, having regained her powers thanks to the absorption of the Dark Crystal's negative, black energy. Even after usurping Zedd, Goldar still had a massive dislike for Rita, primarily for her ridiculous-looking outfit. Often paired with his cousin Mordant, the two showed a strong familial love for each other. This is shown to be true as Mordant gave him a Christmas present and he accepted it without argument. Goldar was also essential in Lord Zedd's powering of the Shogun Zords, as he soundly defeated Ninjor, allowing Zedd to capture and use him as a power source for the Shogunzords. Goldar and Mordant were manipulated by a dark, evil being into planting a bomb outside of the Command Center, but it was defused by Alpha 5 much to Goldar's amazement, saying that he was really lucky that Prince Alpha made out of that experience alive. The two were then given a map of the Command Center's Basement by the same being and attempted to blow it up. The bomb went off, and the Command Center exploded. During the chaos, Goldar stole the Zeo Crystal. In Zeo However, they somehow lost the Crystal, and their memories (and in Goldar's case, his wings), and ended up wandering around Angel Grove. They eventually found Bulk and Skull, and ended up becoming their butlers in exchange for food and shelter, but Rito was killed in a car accident. Zedd and Rita eventually found Goldar and restored his memories (but not Goldar's wings). He returned to his employers and helped them in their quest to destroy the Machine Empire, but Goldar still felt he could have helped Bulk and Skull somehow. In Space and Lost Galaxy: Revisited Goldar's next appearance was in the final episode of Power Rangers In Space: Revisited, Countdown to Destruction. Unlike Rito and Mordant, Goldar went with Zedd and Rita to the Cimmerian Planet for Dark Specter's conference, where he was responsible for revealing Andros' identity by removing his dark cloak. He was later present in the battle in Angel Grove, helping Bulk and Skull in their fight. When Zordon's energy wave washed over their army, Goldar was purified into a silver-armored version of himself. He and a similarly-reformed Scorpina accompanied Bulk and Phenomenus to Terra Venture in Lost Galaxy: Revisited. Personality Unlike many other henchmen, Goldar was one of the few who was capable of holding his own against the entire Power Ranger team. As time went by in the series, Goldar's character became less threatening and more comical and caring. He was a dangerous fighter initially, being able to defeat the original team in battle single-handedly. Later, however, he began to lose his edge, with Jason handing him his first major defeat, later Alpha defeating him as well. After this point he was apparently less powerful, losing to the rangers more and more in combat. Change in appearance From the first episode, Day of the Dumpster onwards, the Goldar costume looked like Grifforzer, his Zyuranger counterpart. This caused his snout to rise whenever he was talking. Later, the costume was revised somewhat with a pair of extended wings. Although Goldar is shown with the ability to fly in early episodes, the wings on the original costume are folded behind him and later disappear for reasons not explained within the season. In "Mutiny, Part I" when Goldar immediately defects from Rita upon Lord Zedd's arrival, the evil emperor states, "Your spineless, sniveling attitude leads me to believe you will serve me well. For that, I shall restore to you what was once taken away." Zedd then uses his staff to re-grant Goldar his wings. although he was seen with his wings when in Rita's palace. His final appearance as a villain was in the In Space finale, Countdown to Destruction appearing alongside Rita, Zedd, and Finster. Goldar then appeared on Earth, reformed by the Z-Wave, and next appeared with Scorpina on Terra Venture. He later contacts Mordant when he and Scorpina arrive on Mirinoi. Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited Category:Power Rangers Zeo: Revisited Category:In Space: Revisited Category:Lost Galaxy: Revisited Category:PR Villains Category:PR Generals Category:Evil Turns Good Category:Evil Space Aliens Category:Angie Y.